Things We Do for Love
by G-UnitGirl2006
Summary: Danielle Johnson has just moved to L.A. to reunite with her friend, Leon and meet his group of friends. What happens when Dom and her start to fall for each other? What about Letty? Please R/R!!!
1. Character info

Title: Things We Do for Love  
  
Author: VinsWoman2006  
  
Feedback: Yes, definetely!  
  
This chapter is just the introduction of the characters in the story! The next chapter will start the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Danielle Johnson  
  
Age: 23  
  
Hair color: jet-black  
  
Eye color: multi-color, changes with the seasons  
  
Ethnicity: mixed, milk chocolate color, black mom, white dad  
  
Piercings: 2 in each ear and belly button ring  
  
Tattoos: butterfly on right ankle, name on the back of her right shoulder  
  
She is a sensitive and shy girl, but has a BAD temper when upset. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dana Johnson, is Danielle identical twin sister  
  
Age: 23  
  
Eye color: Blue/green mixture  
  
Hair color: jet-black  
  
Ethnicity: mixed, milk chocolate, black mom, white dad  
  
Piercings: 2 in each ear, eye brow ring, belly button  
  
Tattoos: butterfly on right ankle, name on the back of her right shoulder  
  
Is older by 2 mins, protects her younger sister ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Twiggy Robinson, the twin's best male friend  
  
Age: 23  
  
Hair color: brownish, blondish curly hair (think Justin from American Idol)  
  
Eye color: green  
  
Ethincity: White/Italian/Irish  
  
Piercings: left eye brow ring  
  
Tattoos: large dragon on left arm  
  
Is the twin's protector 


	2. Arriving in LA

Title: Things We Do for Love  
  
Author: VinsWoman2006  
  
Feedback: Yes, definetely! Drop me a review!  
  
Coupling: Dom/Letty, Mia/Brian, more couples as the story progress!  
  
Disclaimer: TFATF characters belong to Universal Studios, yadda, yadda, you know the rest!  
  
The first chapter is the introduction to the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Danielle looked out the window of the U-Haul truck, she begin to flashback to her high school days when her, Dana, Twiggy, Ryan (Dana and Danielle's step-brother), and Leon were students.  
  
They all hung out together everyday. They were always in a group, you never saw one without the group. Dana, Ryan, Twiggy, and Danielle were very popular. Leon was kinda of a outsider because he wasn't what the other popular kids considered popular material, but Danielle and her gang associated with Leon anyway. They thought he was cool. Leon and Danielle even dated for a year.  
  
Danielle snapped out of her daydreaming when Twiggy yelled loudly "Danielle, wake up, we're in L.A.!" Danielle looked at him strangely, then she yelled " Jeez, Twiggy, you didn't have to yell in my fucking ear, you could have just shook me or tapped me on the shoulder like a normal person would, but no you just had to do it your way! Twiggy said in a softer tone "I'm sorry". Danielle stuck her head out the window to see her sister and step-brother in the another U-Haul.  
  
Dana saw her sister's head out the window, shaking her own head, She is going to get beheaded like that sticking her damn head out the window every 15 minutes, Dana thought. Ryan also saw this and laughed. Ryan was Dana and Danielle's step-brother and Twiggy's best friend.  
  
Danielle watched all of the cars and buildings as they rode on the expressway. So this is L.A. she thought, reminds me of Chicago, just bigger. They rode about 30 minutes longer until they pulled off the expressway and onto the streets. They drove on the streets for about 15 minutes until they turned down on Langley St. They stopped in front of a beige two-story house. They all immediately jumped out the U-Hauls and started to unloaded the trucks. The tow-truck with their cars was slowly pulling up to the curb.  
  
As soon as they got everything into the house, Dana and Danielle went back outside to put the cars into the garage in the back. Danielle and the team, as they called themselves, were street racers. Dana and Danielle were the top racers back in Chicago. They were the "Queens of Street Racing" in Chicago. Twiggy and Ryan were their mechanics. The twins were mechanics also, but they let Twiggy and Ryan work on their cars. The twins knew everything there was to know about cars, what they didn't know, Danielle looked up on the Net. She was a hacker, oops,computer genius. Basically she was a hacker, she could look up anything about anybody or anything. That's how she found Leon out here in L.A. They were going to surprise him and his friends. She found out that where he lived, where he worked, etc.  
  
As Danielle unpacke most of her stuff, she soon began to get tired, so she made her a pallet on the floor. I'll be glad when they deliver the beds and furniture, she thought, this is brutal. As she drifted off to sleep, she began to dream about Leon and his reaction to her traveling to L.A. to see him. You're in for a big surprise, Leon, she said as she finally drifted off to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Is good or not? Drop me a review! I'll probably upload a chapter tomorrow. Oh, here's some info on Ryan, Dana and Danielle's step- brother  
  
Ryan Smith  
  
Age: 23  
  
Eye color: Green  
  
Hair color: Blonde  
  
Ethinicity: Irish/Italian  
  
His father is the twins step-father and their mother is his step-mother. Dana and Danielle's father left them when they were two and their mother(Michelle, black) married his father(Mischa, white). They have a little sister named Mandelia, but she is not a major character in this story, neither are thier parents! 


	3. A Reunion

Title: Things We Do for Love  
  
Author: VinsWoman2006  
  
Feedback: Yes, definetely! Drop me a review!  
  
Coupling: Dom/Letty, Mia/Brian, more couples as the story progress!  
  
Disclaimer: TFATF characters belong to Universal Studios, yadda, yadda, you know the rest!  
  
And Jesse lived, I liked him in the movie. He was too cute to die!  
  
This story takes place after the movie! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Toretto's Garage~  
  
Dom slid from under the car he was working on and wiped his greasy hands on a once clean, now dirty rag. He looked over and saw Mia handling some files for the garage and Leon, Letty, Vince, and Jesse working on a engine for a 2001 Honda Civic.  
  
Mia came over to him ,looking frustrated, and said "Dom, what the hell do you want me to do with these damn papers?" He said sighing "Just put them on my desk and I'll take care of them." Just then, a very loud car stereo that could be heard from a mile away and the car that it was in pulled up to the garage. Dom and the team stopped what they were doing and looked up. The most beautiful girl Dom had ever seen in his life stepped out of the driver's side. She was caramel color with very long, jet-black hair. Her hair was as long as Mia's. The girl had big brown eyes, and a nice facial structure. She had very muscular arms, a flat stomach, the biggest volumptous breasts he'd ever seen that actually looked real and long toned legs from what he could see since she was wearing pants. The passenger side door opened and another girl stepped out, she looked the exactly the same as the first girl. Twins, Dom thought as he smiled and rubbed his hands together. The first girl had on a blue wife beater that said "bootylicious" on the front, blue hip hugger jeans, and white and blue Nike Air Force Ones. The second girl had on a black baby tee that said "Angel" on the front, blue hip hugger jeans, and all- white Nike air Force Ones.  
  
Next out of the metallic black 1972 Chevy hydraulic convertible, came a tall and lanky guy who looked to be 6'3. He had a bushel of curly brownish- blondish ringlets. He had green eyes and was athletic. He had a black wife beater, black leather pants, and black Nike Air Force Ones. And last but not least, came a tall and muscular guy, but not as muscular as Dom. He has blond spiked hair, and green eyes. He had on a black wife beater, black cargo pants, and black Nike Air Force Ones.  
  
They all walked into the garage and over to Dom. The first girl looked Dom up and smiled. "Where can I find a Leonardo Vincent?" asked the girl politely. "Who wants to know?" Leon suddenly spoke. The whole team walked up to over where the strangers were and stood beside Dom. Letty looked at the two girls and put her arm around Dom's waist possessively. Danielle looked over at Leon and smiled, "I do", she said. Leon looked at Danielle and her crew for a moment. When he couldn't place their faces, he said, "I don't remember you or your crew, so why don't you and your crew just move along and leave me and my friends alone." Dana rolled her eyes, sighed, and said "It's me, Leon, Danielle!", she screamed. When Leon finally placed their faces with names, he yelled " Twiggy, Dana, Danielle, Ryan, oh shit, man!" He ran over and gave Danielle and Dana kisses on their cheeks and Twiggy and Ryan manly hugs.  
  
The rest of the team looked at the transaction going on before their eyes. Dom finally spoke up and said "Yo, Leon!" "You wanna intoduce us to your friends?" "Oh yeah", Leon said. "This is Twiggy, Dana, Danielle, and Ryan", he said pointing to each person as he named them. "Guys, he said to Dom and the team, these are my old friends from high school in Chicago", he said. "Guys, he said to Danielle and her team, this is Dom, Mia, Vince, Letty. Letty interjected, and said possessively, "Dom's girlfriend" looking at the twins with envy and jealousy boiling inside of her. And Jesse", Leon continued after Letty interrupted him. They all said their "hellos". Dom and his team went back to what they were doing before the Danielle and her gang came in. Twiggy, Ryan and Jesse went off together to work on the engine since they all are good mechanics and the subject of cars came up and they just ran off. Dana and Mia went to the Toretto's store since Mia had to open up soon and besides Mia wanted to know Dana and her friends better anyway. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes, I know that this chapter was long and the ending sucked, but things start to good in the next 2 chapters. Also, I'm not getting that many reviews so this is the new rule for the story. AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS AFTER EACH CHAPTER, NO REVIEWS, NO STORY!!!  
  
VinsWoman2006 


	4. Catching up, jealousy, and getting to kn...

Title: Things We Do for Love  
  
Author: VinsWoman2006  
  
Feedback: Yes, definetely! Drop me a review!  
  
Coupling: Dom/Letty, Mia/Brian, more couples as the story progress!  
  
Disclaimer: TFATF characters belong to Universal Studios, yadda, yadda, you know the rest!  
  
And Jesse lived, I liked him in the movie. He was too cute to die!  
  
This story takes place after the movie! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Toretto's Garage~  
  
Leon pulled Danielle outside of the garage, gave her a big bear hug, looked her up and down, and said in his gravelly voice "Damn, girl, you look fine!" Danielle smiled and said "Thanks." Then out of nowwhere, she hit him hard in the chest. "Ow, what was that for?" Leon said. "For being a horny bastard and for not calling when you moved away." "What do you mean not calling?" he said. Danielle looked at him like he was stupid and said "Right before you and your parents pulled off, you said you were going to call me as soon as you get settled in." "I did." he said. She hit him again, this time harder. "Ow, you're abusive!", he joked. "You only called about 5 times and that was over a 5 year period!", she yelled. "I'm sorry, okay, I forgot!", Leon yelled. Danielle said in a soft voice, looking down at the ground "You can't forget your best friends". Leon grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into bear hug and said "I'm sorry, baby, I just forgot, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?", he said in his most sincere voice. Danielle looked into his green eyes and said "Yes, I forgive you." Leon gave her a sweet and long kiss on her lips and said "Thanks." They talked a while longer, catching up on things that have been going on since Leon moved away. Leon gave her a little info on everyone on his team. Finally, Danielle had to ask about Letty. "Is she jealous of me and Dana or something because I'm kinda getting a vibe from her that she is.", Danielle asked. Leon replyed "She's jealous of every girl that is not blood-related to Dom." Why?", she asked. "Because Dom isn't faithful to her." "Oh", Danielle said. "Why", she asked again. "She's always accusing of him of cheating, even when he doesn't. And she always takes him back even when he screws up bigtime.They have been together since Letty was 16. Dom has a wandering eye and a dick he can't keep in his pants." "Wow, that's a fucked- up relationship if they're ever was one.", Danielle said, laughing. Leon was laughing too. They headed back in to the garage so Leon can finish working on the engine for the 2001 Honda Civic.  
  
Letty looked up from the Honda engine she, Vince, Leon and Jesse were working on as Leon and Danielle walked back in the garage. She was staring at Danielle. Danielle was beautiful compared to her, plus she had a twin sister with the exact same looks. Danielle and Dana had big juicy, volumptous breasts, nice round asses, pretty smiles, long hair, everything. It's like they were the perfect woman every man wants to have.How could she compare to the 'wonder twins'? Dom already has his eyes set on Danielle. 'Double the trouble',Letty thought.  
  
Mia was cleaning the store and chatting with Dana at the same time. "So, are you happy to see Leon again?", Mia asked. "Hell yeah, we've been missing him like crazy since he moved away, especially Dani", Dana said. "I know this is kinda sudden, but do you like any of the guys on the team?" Mia asked. Dana giggled girly-like and blushed slightly. "Yeah." she said. Mia asked "Who?" Dana said "All the guys are hot, but my pick is Vince." "Vince?!?!", Mia said shocked. "Yeah, why?" Dana said. "He's mean, dirty, jealous, scuzzy, etc." Mia said. Dana said, "He has this mysterious quality about him. He seems like a nice guy deep down inside." "Nice?" Mia said, laughing. "Vince, nice?", she said laughing still. "Honey, Vince is nowhere near nice, his nickname is Coyotes R' Us." Mia said finally calming down from her fit of laughter. Dana said, "When I get him, the time I'm done with him, he'll be the sweetest and nicest guy you ever met." They both bust out laughing. Mia had the feeling her, Dana, and Danielle were going to be good friends.  
  
Dom looked up from the files he told Mia to put on his desk. He saw Leon and Danielle walking back into the garage. He was staring at Danielle. Hard, 'real' hard. She was beautiful, her and her sister. They were different from the other women he cheated on Letty with. Sure, their bodies were bangin', but they had this different quality about them. They actually carried themselves like ladies and not like sluts who throw themselves at him. Sure, he took the free pussy they were giving him, but he couldn't help it. The twins reminded him like someone he knows. They reminded him of Mia. She could be classy, feminine, and tough rolled into one. But Danielle especially stood out to him. She looked like someone that he could actually could care about. Dom started to think with his dick now. 'I wondered what she be like in bed', he wondered. His dick started to get hard from the thought. He groaned softly. 'It's going to be hard to control myself with her here', Dom thought.  
  
Ryan, Jesse, Vince, and Twiggy were working a car. They were chatting about cars. Jesse brought up the subject of the team. "So what do you guys think about our team?", he asked. Twiggy said, "You guys are cool people." Ryan nodded his head. Ryan asked, "You guys have your eye on our girls?" Jesse and Vince looked at each other and laughed. Twiggy asked, "Whats funny?" Vince said, "Do you really think we tell you, I mean, you're their brothers. We're not stupid." Twiggy and Ryan looked at each other and laughed, loudly. Ryan said,"We're not going to beat you up." "Well," Vince said, "I think Dana seems kinda cool, a real lady, not like these racer sluts I usually fuck around with. Someone you can settle down with." Twiggy said, "Jesse, what about you?" Jesse replied, "I think they're hot, but I think I'll like them as friends." Twiggy and Ryan replied, "Cool."  
  
Danielle and her gang left after Dom closed up the garage. They promised to meet up again tomorrow. As Danielle was lying in bed, she was thinking about Dom. God, was he sexy! As she started to drifted off to sleep, she started to dream about how good friends they could be. 'This is going to interesting', she thought as she drifted one to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? R/R AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER. NO REVIEWS, NO STORY!  
  
VinsWoman2006 


	5. A barbecue and Dani's words for Letty

Title: Things We Do for Love  
  
Author: VinsWoman2006  
  
Feedback: Yes, definetely! Drop me a review!  
  
Coupling: Dom/Letty, Mia/Brian, more couples as the story progress!  
  
Disclaimer: TFATF characters belong to Universal Studios, yadda, yadda, you know the rest!  
  
Jesse lived, I liked him in the movie. He was too cute to die!  
  
This story takes place after the movie! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The Next Day at Danielle's house~  
  
Danielle woke up as the alarm clock went off. 'Whoever invented alarm clocks should be shot', as she cut it off. She got out of the bed, put on her robe, and walked down stairs. The house was really coming together nicely. The furniture, TVs,and computers were delivered right when they returned home last night. They spent half of the night setting up their rooms. The rooms were already painted because they did that on the first day they arrived. The first floor consisted of the living room, dining room, kitchen, full bathroom, and family room. The family room was where everyone usually sat at because of the comfortable plush leather chairs, fireplace, coffee table, and entertainment center. The living was a kind of a relaxing place where you can chill. It had some of the same features as the family room except the entertainment center. The living room had a small to medium sized library because Twiggy and Danielle loved reading. The second floor held their bedrooms. First on the right was Twiggy, then Dani's. On the left were Ryan's, then Dana's, then at the end of the hall were two bathrooms. Why you ask? A his and her, of course! Dana and Dani shared a batheroom that basically catered to every woman's need. It had a jacuzzi-sized bathtub with jets, a seperate shower stall, etc. Ryan and Twiggy shared a bathroom that had stuff for guys, whatever the hell they needed.  
  
Dani cooked herself some pancakes and sausage since everyone else was already up. She joined them in the family room. "What are we doing today?", she asked. Dana replied, "Mia called earlier inviting us to the house to just basically hang out." "Okay, cool.", Dani said. She was excited for two reasons: one, she could see Leon again and spend time with him to make up for lost time and two, she could see Dom with his fine, sexy ass. She loved Leon, but it was something about Dom that attracted her to him. He was mysterious in his little way. But there was one obstacle standing in her way: Letty. Letty was like a hawk watching Dani's every move. She was controlling, possessive, jealous, and bitchy. Dani would be too if she had a man that fine, but she wouldn't be those things all the time. Dani began to realize that their realationship wasn't like it used to be. Letty was always accusing Dom of cheating and he was tired of it. They probably fight most of the time. But that wasn't a open invitation for Dani to go after Dom because he was having problems with Letty. Dani still respected Letty even though Letty didn't and she still respected that Letty and Dom were together. So she just had to accept it and move on.  
  
Dom woke up and looked over at Letty, who was laying next to him, sound asleep. 'This is the only time she's ever quiet and peaceful,' Dom thought as he got up and walked downstairs in his boxers and wife-beater. He smelled the aroma of burnt waffles, eggs, and bacon. 'Oh, no, Mia's trying to cook breakfast!', he thought. "Mia, stop!", he yelled. "Dom, its okay, I have it under control!", Mia yelled. Dom said calmly, "The kitchen is on fire." The skillet in which Mia had tried to cook bacon had started a grease fire. "Oh,my god!" Mia said crying. Dom pulled out a box of salt and poured the whole thing on the small fire. "There, problem solved.", he said. "Next time, Mia, wake everyone up before you decide to burn the house down so we have a chance to get out safely.", Dom said half joking and half seriously. Mia glared at him and then hit him in his chest. Vince, Leon, and Jesse came downstairs in their boxers and wife-beaters and saw all of the smoke. Vince asked, "What the hell happened?" "Mia tried to cook breakfast", Dom said. "Anyways, are Dani and her gang come over today? They said that they will come over.", he asked. Mia replied, " I called Dana this morning and invited them over. She said that they'll probably come over to hang out." Leon said, "Oh cool." Dom said," We can have a barbecue." Just then Letty came down stairs, kissed Dom on the lips, and asked," Who's coming over?" Leon replied, " Dani and her friends." Letty said "Oh, them," she said with a slight attitude. They all looked at her strangley. Letty smiled trying to hide her envy, jealousy, and disappointment and said," Just kidding." They didn't believe the fake act, but they just overlooked it and hoped Letty didn't ruin the good day they were planning to have.  
  
Mia cleaned up the kitchen after the little 'incident'. She ran upstairs, kissed Brian on the lips, and grabbed the phone. She dialed Dana's home phone number. The phone rang about 2 times before Dana picked up.  
  
"Hello?", she said.  
  
"Hey girl, its Mia."  
  
"Oh, hey chica!", Dana replied.  
  
"Listen, the plans have changed. Dom said we're going to have a barbecue.", Mia said.  
  
"Oh, cool!", Dana said.  
  
Mia continued, " Bring some chips and candy."  
  
"Okay.", Dana replied.  
  
"Oh, bring some girly stuff.", Mia said.  
  
"Okay, Dani can bring her manicure set. She gives great French manicures.", Dana replied.  
  
"Cool!, see you at 2 p.m.", Mia said.  
  
Dana ran to the top of the stairs and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Barbecue at Dom's!!!!" Twiggy, Ryan, and Dani stuck their heads out of their respective rooms and looked at Dana like she was crazy. Dani walked up to her and said, " Slammin!" Dana said more quietly, " It starts at 2 so we have start getting ready now. They all went to their respective bathrooms. Dani went last because Dana took so fucking long in the shower. 'She's probably getting all dolled up for Vince.', she thought laughing. Danielle finally got in the shower. She came out about 15 minutes later, dried her body and hair, and start to get ready. She was deciding on what to wear. Should she wear a summer dress or some pants? She decided on pants. Dani came out of her room wearing a baby blue sports tee that said Chicago Bootylicious Girl, tight hip-hugger blue jeans, and baby blue Air Force Ones. Dana came out wearing a black halter top, tight black hip- hugger jeans, and black Air Force Ones. Ryan wore a navy blue tank top, navy blue Dickies, and black boots. Twiggy wore a black wife-beater, black Dickies, and blakc boots. They hopped in Ryan's 2002 Silver GMC Denali and rode over to the Toretto's house.  
  
Letty was upstairs in Dom's room deciding on what to wear that will keep his eyes on her, not Danielle. She decided on some black leather pants, red wife-beater, and her infamous red and orange flame boots. That bitch had some nerve tryin' to come up here and take her man. What Danielle didn't know was that Letty planned to fight for Dom. Her and Dom had history together. They been together for 7 years. She lost her virginity to him. He is her first and ONLY love. Sure, he cheats on her constantly, but that doesn't matter. He slept with lots of girls before, but he still comes home to Letty. Letty sees them in the future living happily ever after with their 4 children in the Toretto house. Dom'll never EVER leave her, NEVER. She spent too much time fighting off those racer skanks and no classy, feminine, prissy bitch wasn't going to take him away from her, Letty will make sure of that.  
  
Vince was in his room planning on what to wear. He wanted to impress Dana. He had cleaned up a bit, trimmed the beard into a nice goatee, slapped on a little cologne. He decided on a gray wife-beater with black jeans and black boots. He couldn't wait for the barbecue to begin.  
  
The Silver 2002 GMC Denali pulled up in front of the Toretto's house and the occupants got out. They walked up to the porch and Dani knocked. Jesse and Leon opened the door and welcomed everyone inside. Mia yelled from the kitchen, " What's up, guys? Dani and Dana, I'll be out in a second." Ryan and Twiggy followed Jesse outside to talk to Dom. Letty was on the couch playing a Playstation game. Vince was outside helping Dom with the barbecuing. Mia came out of the kitchen, hugged Ryan and Twiggy, and kissed Dana and Dani on their cheeks. Dani and Dana said in unison, "Hey Letty." Letty looked at them with disgust because they came dressed better than she is. Finally, she growled, "Hello." The twins looked at each other strangely, then started laughing. While they were walking to the kitchen to help Mia out with the food, the twins over heard Letty say, "Big-breasted bitches." The twins helped Mia with the baking the rolls, fixing the salads, and spagetti. Dom yelled from outside, "Mia, the chicken's dry." Mia said, "Shit, Dani, can you take that bowl full of barbecue sauce to Dom so he can brush it on the chicken?" "Okay", Dani said. She grabbed the bowl, went outside, and handed it to Dom. Dom saw Dani coming with the bowl. She handed to him and he said, "Thanks." Dani looked at him and said, " I don't get a hello or something. That's a nice way to treat your house guest!", she said, joking. Dom looked her up and down, smiled, then said, "Where are my manners?" Dom gave her a big bear hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Nicky." He looked at her strangley and said, "Nicky?" "Yeah, Nicky. My special nickname for you that only I can call you.", Dani said, laughing.  
  
The two of them didn't see Letty standing in the shadows of the door leading into the house. 'Oh, no, that fucking bitch! You will not take Dom away from me! He is MINE, ALL MINE! You understand that, BITCH! You have started a war!', she thought.  
  
After all of the food was prepared, everyone sat down to say grace. Dom was the head of the table as usual. Next to him on his right was Letty, Mia, Brian,and Jesse. On his left was Dani, Leon, Ryan, Twiggy, and Dana. Vince was at the other end of the table. As usual, Jesse was the first to reach out for the chicken and as usual, Dom made him say 'grace'. After Jesse said his little 'prayer', they begin to eat.  
  
After they finished eating, the twins helped Mia clean up. After they were finished, Dani suggested they give themselves manicures. "Hey Letty, us girls are going upstairs to paint our nails, you wanna join in?", Dani asked. Letty looked at her with disgust and plainly said, "No." Dani shrugged her shoulders and said, "Come on girls!" Mia, Dana, and Dani had a good time being girls. Soon, they begin talking about Letty.  
  
"Is she always that moody?", said Dani.  
  
"Yep, when there's a gorgeous girl around." said Mia.  
  
"I think she is jealous of you, Dani." Mia said.  
  
"I been knew that a long time ago." Dani said.  
  
"I know this seems kind of sudden, but I have the feeling Dom might have a little crush on you, chica." said Mia.  
  
"Really?" asked Dani.  
  
"Yep." Mia said with no hestitation.  
  
"I think your bro is the hottest guy on earth, but I know he is with Letty and I have to respect that. When they break up, you better believe I'll be there to pick up the pieces." Dani said laughing.  
  
"I know that Letty hates me, but I'm going to try to be nice and friendly and work with her, but if she wants to start some shit, you better believe I will finish it. It's not my fault she can't keep Dom on a leash. It's not my fault also if he wants something new. And it's also not my fault that he's getting tired of the same dried up pussy she's giving him." Dani said.  
  
Letty overheard everything Dani had said about her. It took all of her strength not to go in there and beat the shit out of her, but Danielle looked like she could beat Letty to a pulp and not break a sweat. But she had to cool it. 'Oh, this is war, bitch.' Letty thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Will Letty and Dani go head-to-head for Dom? Also, Vince and Dana stuff in the next chapter. R/R AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER. NO REVIEWS, NO STORY!  
  
VinsWoman2006 


	6. Feelings are revealed, racing, and a fig...

Title: Things We Do for Love  
  
Author: VinsWoman2006  
  
Feedback: Yes, definetely! Drop me a review!  
  
Coupling: Dom/Letty, Mia/Brian, more couples as the story progresses!  
  
Disclaimer: TFATF characters belong to Universal Studios, yadda, yadda, you know the rest!  
  
Jesse lived, I liked him in the movie. He was too cute to die!  
  
This story takes place after the movie!  
  
I really, really, REALLY would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my story! Really thank you! Just make sure that you don't stop reviewing!  
  
Archive: Yes, but e-mail me first at notownfan@prodigy.net and we'll talk!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ At the Toretto House~  
  
Vince woke up thinking about Dana and what life would be like if she and him were together. He didn't know what it was about her, but she seemed different from the skeezers at the races.(AN: If you don't know, a skeezer is a nasty girl who sleeps around, basically a slut, skank, etc.) She was beautiful, smart, classy, polite, everything his mother was. Dana was the kind of girl he could bring home to his parents, settle down with, and start a family. He could already see a little girl with caramel-colored skin, curly black hair that was in pigtails, and big pretty, blue eyes running around creating havoc. Wait, what was he thinking? Dana would never go for a guy like him. She'd probably go for one of those college-educated, good-paying job, small dick, high-class jerks. He was dirty, scuzzy, scruffy, rude, jealous-stricken, basically a grease-monkey. How could he compare to one of those bigheaded lawyer guys? It would be no contest. Vince would just have to move on and accept that Dana would never go for a guy like him.  
  
Leon was up, thinking about Dani. He missed her a lot when he moved away. Her family was like a second family to him. After his mom went away, he would always go over there and hang out with her family. Her mom was like a second mom to him. Michelle taught him everything he knows. EVERYTHING, including how to put on a condom and eat a girl's pussy. Dana and Mandelia a.k.a. Ashley was like his big sister and little sister. Twiggy and Ryan were his boys, besides Jesse anyway. Even though Dani loved him, he knew that she had feelings for Dom and vice versa. He also head feelings that Dani is going to go head-to-head with Letty over Dom. Leon knows that Letty is a tough chick and could and has beat the shit out of most of those racer skanks, she is no match for Dani. Dani could be very, very, VERY evil and deranged when pushed to the limit. Leon had a feeling that Letty is going to do that soon.  
  
Dom woke up, looked at Letty's sleeping form, and kissed her on her forehead. Sometimes he wondered why is he still in this relationship. He loves Letty with all of his heart, but she just doesn't do it for him anymore. She always accusing him and saying that he's lying about girls. She doesn't excite him anymore. Sure, the sex is ok, but its not like it used to be. But Dani. Oh Dani! Dani, he had a feeing that she was going to be his future. His eyes lit up everytime he saw her, she made him laugh, and he like the little nickname she gave him, "Nicky." That really amused him. Letty never gave him any nicknames, plus she was too serious, uptight, jealous, possessive, and controlling to ever be funny. He wondered how life would be like if Dani was his girl. He'd make love to her every day and night, making scream crazy with pleasure. If he had Dani for just one night, he'd leave Letty in a heartbeat. He wondered how would she feel when he's inside of her. He wondered how good she would taste when he's eating her out. When he's making love to her, he'll just smile as he watches Dani shake, pant, cry out, and scream at the top of her lungs like he's creating multiple orgasms as strong as ocean waves in her body. He's going to love hearing her moan like he is the original Casanova. Dom was so busy daydreaming about Dani that he didn't even feel his painful erection. 'Better take care of this myself before Letty wakes up.', he thought as he finally looked down at his hard-on. Dom was thinking about Dani AGAIN as he was stroking his 12-inch thick, caramel-colored cock. 'God, why does this girl occupy his mind 24/7?!?!?', he thought. After a couple of minutes, his right hand was covered in pearly, white cum. "Ew," he said cleaning up his hand.  
  
~At the Johnson House~  
  
Twiggy woke up to Fat Joe and Ashanti's "What's Luv?" in his ears because he left his headphones on again. He got up and walked down to Dani's room. He saw her in her room doing a seductive and sexy dance to Tweet's "Oops (Oh My)" in her Superman skivves (AN: You know the underwear your lil bro used to wear with the hero logo on the booty when he was a kid). She was shaking her booty, cupping her huge titties in each hand, and running her index finger down the middle of her chest and down between her legs, smoothly running over her clitoris. Twiggy was just standing there mesmerized by her dancing. She could turn any man on by just a sway of her hips, but her and Dana put together, watch out there now! The Johnson twins are on the loose! He loves her with all of his heart. She loves him too, but only has a friend. And that really kills him inside. He feels, no!, he knows that him and Dani are meant to be together. She is his soul mate, his first love, his everything. He'd do anything for him and vice versa. But she'd never date him. But if she chooses to love another guy, then he'd be happy for her.  
  
Dana was in the girl's bathroom, brushing her teeth. She was thinking about Vince. He is sooo HOT!! He has this bad-ass kind of quality about him and a nice and sweet guy quality about him also. And he seem smart, even though he doesn't look or act the part. He seemed so fucking different from the other guys she'd dated. She could probably bring him home to meet her parents, but she doesn't think her father would like him. 'Not that Daddy has liked any of my boyfriends, but Mom will love him,' she thought. She could already see her and Vince living together with their beautiful daughter and their son would be on the way. Hold up, Vince would NEVER go for a girl like him. He probably likes tough chicks that actually are experienced in bed, flirty, kinda stupid, slutty girls. Yep, you said, she and Dani were virgins. And they were happy to be virgins. She would have to accept that Vince like wilder, more exciting girls than plain, boring old her and move on.  
  
~Back at the Toretto House~  
  
Dom picked up the phone and called Dani's phone number that he got from Mia. After 3 rings, she picked up.  
  
" Hey Dani, it's Dom," he said in his sexy deep voice.  
  
"Oh, hey, Nicky." Dani said.  
  
Dom asked chuckling at his little nickname, "What are you guys doing today?"  
  
"Nothing, that we know of. You guys want to do something today?" asked Dani.  
  
"Well, you know tonight is the races and I want to know if you guys wanted to come?" he asked.  
  
"Oh shit, Mia told me you guys are active in the street-racing world and you being the King Of Street-Racing and all." Dani asked.  
  
Dom laughed at her comment.  
  
"Can girls race?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we haven't had a all-girl race in a long time. But usually there aren't that many female racers there anyway. The only good female racer is Letty and there are other chicks who think they can race. I'll talk with Hector and I'll get back to you on that one. Bring your car just in case cuz' you're going to be representin' DT" he said.  
  
"Ok, cool. What time should we be at your house?" she said.  
  
"Um... it's 2:30 now, how about 5:00? That sound good to you?" he said.  
  
"Why five? Thats so damn early," Dani asked.  
  
"Because I have look at your car and make sure it meets my standards. Like I said before, you're are respresentin' DT and DT always come out on top." he said.  
  
"Meet yo' standards? What you mean meet your standards? What you tryin say, my car not good enough for you or something?" Dani said, joking.  
  
"Girl, you are something else, you know that?" Dom said, chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, I know Nicky, thats what people like about me including you." she replied.  
  
So I'll see you at 5, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Nicky, yes!" she said laughing.  
  
"Bye, you take care now, okay?" he said.  
  
"I will, bye Nicky, my little good luck charm. You know, if I race tonight, I'm going to rub your head for good luck." she said laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ok, I'll make it extra shiny for you." Dom said laughing too.  
  
"Bye, baby." he said.  
  
"Bye, Nicky." she said.  
  
Letty woke up right before Dom called Dani and heard the entire conversation. Now that bitch is trying to invade her turf. Now it was one thing trying to take Dom away from her, but to try to say that she was the best female racer, this bitch really wanted to get taught a lesson and Letty was the girl to do it.  
  
~At the Johnson House~  
  
Dani told the guys what was going on and they started getting ready. As usual, Dani was waiting for Dana to get out of the fucking shower. 'Getting all pretty and slutty for Vince, I bet,' she thought. Finally Dana got of the shower, (finally damnit!, Dani said) Dani was deciding on what to wear. She decided on a black halter top with a plunging neckline that showed off her ample cleavage, black Sean John hip-hugger jeans that REALLY grabbed her ass, a skateboarder/rocker keychain, and black Air Force1s. Dana came out wearing a blue baby tee that said "My booty is so big, it formed its own website at www.bigassbooty.com", blue hip-hugger jeans, and baby blue and white Air Force1s. Twiggy wore black leather pants, a white wife-beater and a black button down shirt over it and Ryan came out wearing just some black Sean John jeans and a white wife-beater. The twins rode in Dani's black 2002 Pontiac Grand AM GT and the guys rode in Twiggy's silver 2001 Volkswagen Jetta.  
  
~Back at the Toretto House~  
  
Vince was so happy that Dana and her gang were coming to the races tonight. He wondered what she is going to be wearing. I can't wait to see her', he thought. He never been so hyped up for a race to begin in his life.  
  
Dani and her gang arrived at the Toretto house exactly at 5:00 p.m. Dom rubbed his hands together as he looked at Dani and her car. Letty saw this and rolled her eyes with disgust and jealousy. Vince laughed at Dana's shirt and said, "Is there a picture of this big-ass booty on your site?" Dana laughed girly-like, blushed furiously, and said, "Maybe, maybe not. That's for me to know and you to find out." Vince looked at her with puppy dog eyes and said, "So when can I find out?" "Soon, real soon," Dana replied.  
  
Dom walked over at Dani's car and rubbed his hand over the hood. "This car is tight. Jesse, come take a look at this beauty," he said, smiling. Jesse came over and said, "Ok, I see a cool-air intake, NOS fogger system, V8 engine, T-four turbo, A.I.C. controller. It has direct port nitrous injection and a stand alone fuel management system, girl you're all set for a race." Jesse looked at Dom and asked, "Is she going to race tonight?" "Maybe, I'll talk it over with Hector. But there's a 99.9% chance that she is," Dom replied. Letty walked over to Dom and angrily said, "When were you going to discuss this with me!" Dom at her with cut eyes and replied, "I didn't know if she was going to race tonight, but she is, so deal with it!" Letty looked up at Dom, then over at Dani. Then she walked out of the room mumbling 'stupid skank'. Dom rubbed his bald scalp with his right hand and said apologetically, "You have to excuse Letty, she has a tendency to get jealous." Dani nodded her head and said, "It's ok, its happened before." After the little 'argument', the team headed to the races.  
  
~At the Races~  
  
The DT Team came arrived as usual in the 'V' flying fleet of cars with two new cars of the ends. As usual, Dom won the male races and as usual, all the skeezers crowded over to him. After the crowd settled down, Dom went in search of Hector to talk about the female race.  
  
"Yo, Hector. Wassup!?", Dom asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hector replied.  
  
"I was thinking about a all-female race," Dom suggested to Hector.  
  
"Okay, which girls? I know Letty is in on it, right?" Hector asked.  
  
"Of course, but I have this new girl racing for me too," Dom replied.  
  
"Who?" Hector asked.  
  
"Her name is Danielle and she's from Chicago. Her car is top-quality and I wanna see if she has what it takes," Dom said.  
  
"Ok, cool. Who are the other two girls?" Hector asked.  
  
"Edwin wanted to race Monica and Tran wanted one of his girls." Dom said.  
  
"Ok, its 2G buy-in." he said.  
  
"Ok, cool. Let's go!" Hector replied.  
  
Before Dani got in her car, she rubbed Dom's shiny bald head for good luck like she said she would. This got Letty's blood boiling inside. All 4 girls pulled up to the starting line. Letty in her dark red Nissan, Dani in her black Pontiac, Monica in Edwin's red Toyota, and Carmen in a white Honda 2000. Dani looked over at her competition and thought, 'I could beat these bitches without turning on my NOS tanks. But this is personal between me and Dom's bitch.' She turned on her NOS tanks and said, "But I need the adrenline rush."  
  
Letty looked over at Dani in her car. Her car was so much better than Letty's, but Letty wasn't going let that get her down. 'This is personal, I'm going to beat her stuck-up ass and show her who is the # 1 female racer and #1 girl in Dom's life. Letty turned on her NOS tanks and revved her engine.  
  
Hector raised his arms, then dropped them. Letty and Dani immediately shot forward. Letty was in the lead, but Dani was closing in on her. The other two girls were left back there to eat their dust. Suddenly Letty had her finger on her NOS button, she looked in her rearview mirror at Dani, pressed the button, and said, "See ya!"  
  
Dani saw Letty's car shoot forward and said outloud, "Too soon, you stupid bitch." Dani pressed her NOS button and shot over the finish line.  
  
Letty saw Dano's car shoot over the line and banged her fist against the sterring wheel.  
  
After Dani slowed her car down to a complete stop, a crowd formed around her. Dom and the rest of the team pushed throught it. Leon gave her a long, sweet kiss, and a big bear hug. Dom picked her up and swung her around and kissed her on the lips. The rest of the guys did the same. Dom handed her the money. Letty walked over to Dani, stood right in front of her face, then she hit Dani square in her jaw. Dani stumbled back and fell on her ass. Letty kicked her stomach and Dani curled up in a fetal position."You stupid bitch, you stay the fuck away from Dom, you hear me! He is MINE!, Letty screamed. "Ever since you brought your little prefect, prissy ass in here, Dom has had his eyes on you! Letty aimed to kick her again, but she missed. Dani got up and punched Letty in her face. Letty immediately went to down and clutched her face. Dani got on top of Letty and just started to beat the living shit out of her. Dani scratched her face, puched her in her mouth and eyes. Dani stood up and kicked Letty in the stomach, hard, REAL hard. Letty curled up, holding her stomach. Dana yelled, "Its not may fault your man wants me. You tell him to stay away from ME! He probably just tired of you putting him down all the time, he probably just wants some lovin, not just sexual, but emotional also! Its not my fault you can't take of him!" After Dani had said that, it took Dom, Vince, Twiggy, and Ryan to pull Dani off of Letty. The girl was strong. Leon helped Letty up, who had a swollen closed right eye, cuts all over her face, a busted lip, ,probably some bruised ribs, and a swollen face. Dani had some bruises and slighlty swollen jaw.  
  
Everyone went back to the Toretto house, but there was no party. Mia was cleaning Letty up and Dom was asking why. "She had it coming," Letty said. "She was taking you away from me," she said. Dom looked her and said, "No one is taking me away from you, you are driving me away! I know I havn't been the best boyfriend, but if you keep up this grudge against Dani, I will leave you," he said sternly. After that, Dom left the house and got into his car. He didn't know where in the hell he was going, but after five minutes, he pulled up to a two-story house. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. After 1 minute of waiting, the door finally opened and Dani stood there in black booty-shorts and baby blue baby tee. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Dom replied, "I need to talk to you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What do you think? What is Dom doing at Dani's house? What doe she have to talk to Dani about? Also, Vince and Dana get to know each other beter in the next one. AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER NO REVIEWS, NO STORY!  
  
VinsWoman2006 


	7. Dom and Dani finally talk and a wonderfu...

Title: Things We Do for Love  
  
Author: VinsWoman2006  
  
Feedback: Yes, definetely! Drop me a review!  
  
Coupling: Dom/Letty, Mia/Brian, more couples as the story progresses!  
  
Disclaimer: TFATF characters belong to Universal Studios, I do not own them, I only own the twins, Twiggy, Ryan, Michelle, Mischa, and Mandelia.  
  
Jesse lived, I liked him in the movie. He was too cute to die!  
  
This story takes place after the movie!  
  
I really, really, REALLY would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my story! Really thank you! Just make sure that you don't stop reviewing!  
  
Archive: Yes, but e-mail me first at notownfan@prodigy.net and we'll talk!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ At the Johnson House ~  
  
Dani stepped aside to let Dom's massive form enter the house. Dom looked around and said, "Nice place you have here." Dani replied, "Thanks." Dom followed Dani in what looked like a sitting room. Dani sat down in one of the room's comfy black leather chairs. Dom sat in the one opposite her.  
  
"So what do you want to talk?" she asked.  
  
"How's your face?" Dom asked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"It's ok, the swelling went down some, but I can hide the bruises when I go to school on Monday," she replied.  
  
"Oh," was all he said looking down.  
  
"Look, I'm real sorry for what Letty did. She sometimes just can't control her temper and she acts before she thinks," he said trailing off.  
  
"Nicky, look there is no need to aplogize for that bitch's behavior. I told you, it has happend before." Dani said without hesitation.  
  
Dom looked up and said, "What do you mean, happened before?"  
  
"I've always had to deal with some kind of competition with other females while I was growing up. Whether it was about race or guys. Girls who were afraid of losing their men to me were always saying shit about me, calling me a 'bitch and slut' etc. And they just get jealous of me just by looking at me, but not getting to know me. I am the nicest and sweetest person you could know. I don't believe in cheating or flirting with guys in relationships. That's just wrong. I just be myself around them and let the guy decide if he wants to leave his girl for me," Dani said looking Dom straight in the eye.  
  
Dom looked her in her blue eyes and said softly, "Wow, I didn't know you had to deal with this shit before."  
  
"It's just stupid," she replied.  
  
"Now what do YOU want to talk to me about?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, um.. that," he said looking nervous.  
  
"Well, I have to get this off my chest," he said.  
  
"That's a lot to get off," Dani said joking.  
  
Dom caught on and threw a pillow at her. Dani caught it and let Dom continue.  
  
"Anyways, I think I have fellings for you," he said so softly Dani could hardly hear him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
He said a little bit louder, "I think I have feelings for you. Change that, I KNOW I have feelings for you. I mean, you occupy my mind everyday. I can't stop thinking about you. It's something about you that I just can't figure out. Even when I'm with Letty, my mind is on you. And when you beat up Letty, that just did it right there. It showed me that you are different from the other girls and it also showed me that you have balls to go up against a chick like her because most girls wouldn't. You're so different from Letty. You showed me that I need to get out of the relationship, move on, and find a girl who loves me. And you're that girl. I mean she loves me, but the love isn't there like it used to be. I KNOW she wouldn't break up with me, but I've been seriously thinking about it. We fight most of the time, but there's no relationship when you fight most of the time."  
  
Dani looked stunned at what Dom just said. She knew along that Dom liked her, but she never knew he felt trapped in his relationship with Letty that bad. 'Poor Nicky' she thought.  
  
"I have feelings for you too, but I can't act on them. I mean you're still with Letty and I have to respect that. Until you guys break up, I can't be with you," she said softly looking down.  
  
Dom looked like his heart has just been broken, in fact it did. He had two choices: Break up with Letty, deal with her nasty attitude afterwards, and live happily ever after with Dani or stay with Letty and walk away from the women he loves. He choose the first choice any day, but he couldn't hurt Letty even though she is hurting him with the shit she's doing. But he can't just break up with her tomorrow and her not knowing what's up. But he just have to wait it out, but in the end him and Dani will be together, whether Letty likes it or not.  
  
Dom suddenly spoke up and said, "I understand." Then he looked at her dead in the eye and said seriously and sternly," You and I will be together one day and that day will come soon, very soon."  
  
Dom got up and sat on the arm of the chair Dani was sitting in and started kissing her on her lips. At first, she turned her head so the kisses would land on her cheek, but Dom grabbed the back of her head and made her kiss him. He started with sweet little pecks, then he slowly slid his tongue out of his mouth and tried to pry her lips open so he could taste her mouth. Dani closed her mouth tightly, finally she gave in. He slid his tongue in, tasting her sweet mouth. They made out for about 10 minutes before Dani pulled away.  
  
She looked at Dom with dazed eyes and said, "That was amazing!"  
  
Dom blushed slightly and said, "Well....."  
  
Dani immediately looked down, regretting what she just did. "Look I'm sorry, shit, why in the hell did I just do that?" she asked outloud.  
  
"Because you wanted to and you liked it. Baby, please, we both know that we have feeling for each other and we just acted out on some of them," Dom said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her small frame, his big hands resting on her ass, cupping her cheeks.  
  
Dani looked up at Dom's big brown, almost black eyes and said," I just don't want to come between you and Letty, even though I can't stand that bitch. And what do you mean, some of them?"  
  
Dom blushed furiously like a little boy caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing and said,"Umm... well... you know."  
  
Dani looked at him, walked over to the chair, picked the pillow, and start hitting him with it, repeatdly, saying, "You nasty pervert, get yo' damn mind out of the gutter!"  
  
Dom laughed as she continued hitting him, finally stopping after she was tired.  
  
He asked, "Do you have any beer or something?"  
  
She replied, "Yeah, look in the fridge. There should be some Coronas, Buds, and Heiniken. Choose your pick."  
  
Dom walked off, then came back and said, "Where's the kitchen?"  
  
"Just walk straight back. You'll see it," she replied.  
  
Dom walked over to fridge and got out 2 coronas. One for him and well, another for him. He forgot to ask Dani what she wants.  
  
"Baby, what do you want to drink?"  
  
"Just a tall glass of chocolate milk." She replied.  
  
"Where is the chocolate syrup?"  
  
"In the cabinet on the top right hand side."  
  
He found the syrup after what it seemed like 5 hours, made the milk, and walked back into the living room. He handed Dani her milk and opened his Corona. He took a long gulp and sighed. They talked for about 3 more hours until they realized what time it was.  
  
"Oh shit, look at the time." Dom said tired, getting up and heading towards the door.  
  
"Uh uh, you are not about to get behind the wheel of a car tired like that. You can hardly keep your eyes open. I don't want my Nicky to get hurt. Here, you can stay over tonight." Dani said, concerned.  
  
"Ok," he said lying down.  
  
" Not right in here. You have to sleep in my room because we don't have the guestroom set up yet," she said.  
  
Dom followed Dani upstairs to her room, immediately stripped down to his boxers, and lied down in her soft, comfy, plump bed. He waited for Dani to lie down before drifting off to sleep. When she finally got in bed, he wrapped his huge, muscular arms around her body, his right hand resting on her hips. He kissed her good night and they drifted off to sleep together thinking about the future and how its going to affect their future together.  
  
~The next morning at Dani's house~  
  
Dom woke up and looked over, expecting to see Letty, but he saw Dani instead. He would like to wake up like this everday for the rest of his life, but he can't. He kissed Dani on her lips, she stirred finally opening her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her on the lips again and she responded back. They were like that for about five minutes until Dani pulled away. She looked at Dom in his beautiful eyes and said, "One day, we'll be able to do that without felling guilty."  
  
~At the Torett o House~  
  
Letty was up pacing the house waiting for Dom to return home. 'I know he's with that bitch, fucking her brains out,' she thought. She continued pacing, mumbling 'stupid prissy bitch' over and over. Mia watched Letty as she paced back and forth. 'When Dom gets home, all hell is going to break loose,' she thought.  
  
Vince watched Letty make a path in the floor from pacing so damn much. He walked over to Mia and asked her a question. He followed her upstairs to her room. Mia handed him a small piece of paper with a address scribbled on it."Here's their address. Hurry up out and make sure Letty doesn't see you leave or she might try to follow. We all know what would happen if she did," she said. Vince nodded solemnly like he was a little boy hearing a secret no one else knows. He grabbed his coat, slipped out of the house from the back door, hopped in his car, and drove off in search of Dana's house.  
  
~Back at the Johnson House~  
  
Dom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Dani. He didn't know what she liked so he asked Dana when she came down.  
  
"Hey Dom, what are you doing here...in our kitchen...in your boxers?" Dana asked looking surprised as hell to see him there.  
  
"I'm cooking breakfast for you guys. What does Dani eat?" he asked.  
  
"Thank you, you're soo sweet. She eats pancakes, sausage, biscuits and apple juice. Me on the other hand, waffles and the same," Dana replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll get right to it. You go wait in the family room, I'll call you when its ready. Now go on, shoo shoo!" he said, moving her along with his hands.  
  
Once she was out of the kitchen, Dana shook her head as she watched Dom prepare breakfast. 'He must REALLY love Dani to go to all this trouble to for her,' she thought as she headed to the family room to watch Spongebob Squarepants.  
  
Dani woke up once again and smelled the aroma of buttermilk pancakes, sausage, biscuits, waffles, and eggs. "Who in the hell is that making my stomach jump for joy this early in the morning?" she asked herself softly. She got up, put on her baby blue robe on and walked down the hall. On her way downstairs, she saw Twiggy dancing in his boxers to Destiny's Child "Bootylicious". She walked in and joined him dancing. Together they did their little dance together in their underwear. (AN: Think of the scene where the girl and guy are dancing in their boxers in the preview for the movie, 'The Rules of Attraction') Ryan walked up and joined them. Soon they started getting into it and getting serious. After the song was over, they heard applause from Dom, Vince, and Dana. Dana let him in and was pleased to see him. Dani looked at Vince and Dana and saw how close they were. She smiled at them. Dom hurried off downstairs to check on the food. He had to prepare more since Vince arrived.  
  
After the little 'show', Vince and Dana walked back downstairs to finish watching Spongebob Squarepants. Vince looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"You're watching cartoons and you're how old?" he asked laughing.  
  
Dana hit him in his arm and said, "For your information, Spongebob Squarepants is a very cool and informational show. Spongebob is the man," she said defensivily.  
  
"Ow, damn you hit hard for a girl," he said rubbing his arm.  
  
They watched as Twiggy came in, sat down, and started watching Spongebob. He laughed as Spongebob and Patrick irritated Squidward, then he and Dana started singing the theme song. Vince shook his head at them, but watched anyway.  
  
Dom was almost finished with the breakfast when Ryan came in. He looked amused when he saw Dom getting angry when he couldn't find the measuring cups to measure the flour.  
  
"Here, let me help you," he said finding the cups easily and handing the cups to Dom.  
  
Dom took the cups and said, "Thanks and no I didn't sleep with your sister."  
  
"I know that. She'll never have sex with ANY guy until she's ready. She'll remain a virgin until she's married," Ryan said.  
  
Dom's head shot up at the word "virgin". "She's a virgin?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, doesn't seem like it the way she flirts," Ryan said.  
  
"Oh", was all Dom said.  
  
"I know this is seems kind of stupid since you're not dating my sister or anything, but if you break her heart, I'll break your fucking neck. Understand?" Ryan said without hestitation.  
  
Dom looked at him, understanding exactly where he's coming from. The guy had balls, he just looking out for his little sister.  
  
"Yeah, understand you completely." he said.  
  
As Ryan was walking out, he turend back and said, "Dom, do you mind putting a shirt on? You're putting me and the boys to shame."  
  
Dom laughed as Ryan finally walked out.  
  
After breakfast was finally prepared, Dom yelled out,"BREAKFAST IS READY!" in his deep booming voice. Everyone rushed to the table in the dining room. Ryan and Twiggy sat at the heads of the table. Dani sat on Ryan's left with Dom next to her and Vince and Dana sat on Twiggy's left. Twiggy said a long and beautiful blessing and finally they ate.  
  
After breakfast, everyone thanked Dom for putting together the best breakfast they had in years. Vince and Dani headed to her room to talk and Dom and Dani went upstairs to help Dom prepare for the hell he was going to get from that bitch, Letty.  
  
Dom headed to the front door with Dani right behind him. Dom looked in to her brown eyes and said, "So I guess I'll see you soon like tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But don't let that wench get you too upset where you'll do something you'll regret later," she said sweetly.  
  
Dom grabbed her by her small waist roughly, hoisted her up on his leg, and passionately kissed her. After they made out for like 10 minutes, him tasting her sweet mouth, he put her down and left out the door and to his car.  
  
Dom got in, started up the engine, and backed out of the drive away. He started to pull off, but stopped in the middle of the street. Dom ran up to the door, kissed Dani again, and said, 'Just to last me on my journey to hell."  
  
Dani laughed and kissed him again. "Now go," she said.  
  
Dom got back in the car and drove away. "Now back to reality and Letty," he said sighing sadly. God, he missed her already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What do you think? Did you like the talk Dom and Dani had? Did you like the little dancing scene with Dani and the guys? I promise Vince and Dana stuff in the next chapter! AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER NO REVIEWS, NO STORY!  
  
VinsWoman2006 


	8. Dinner at Cha Cha Cha, secrets revelead,...

TITLE: Things We Do for Love (TFATF Fiction)  
  
AUTHOR: VinsWoman2006 aka notownfan@prodigy.net mailto:notownfan@prodigy.net  
  
RATING: R - for language, a little sexual scene  
  
SUMMARY: Vince and Dana go out to dinner and a huge fight  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of Dom, Vince, Leon, Jesse,  
  
Brian, Mia, and Letty belong to Universal films. No profit  
  
is being made from this story and any copyright  
  
infringement is completely unintended. Other characters  
  
created for this story are mine and should not be  
  
used in other materials or at other websites without my  
  
permission.  
  
ARCHIVE: If you like, just let me know by contacting me  
  
Notownfan@prodigy.net mailto:Notownfan@prodigy.net  
  
FEEDBACK: Please let me know what you think. Feedback is  
  
incredibly important to me and keeps me inspired! I always  
  
appreciate feedback. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~At the Toretto House~  
  
Letty was still pacing the living room floor when she saw Dom's car pull into the driveway. She waited until he came into the house before unleashing her wrath of fury upon him. She watched impatiently as he walked extra-SLOW up to the house. He finally came inside the house and that's when she finally let out all of the rage that has been building inside her for so long.  
  
"Where the fuck were you?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Dom just walked past her and started to walk up the stairs to his room, but Letty grabbed his arm roughly and turned him around so he could see the fury in her eyes.  
  
" I know where you were! You were over that skank's house! Answer me, Dom! Did you fuck her? Was it good? Was her pussy better than mine?!!" she started hitting him. Dom just looked at her and turned away, letting the blows hit his chest. It's not like they really hurt.  
  
By this time, the whole team came in and watched the drama unfold before them. They didn't try to stop them, or Letty to say, they knew how she is when Dom comes back from another woman's house.  
  
When Letty didn't get a response from Dom, she smacked him across his face. His left cheek red from her hand imprint."What would your father say about you? Huh!?! What would he say about you and how you treat me?!?!", she yelled. Dom looked at her with rage in his eyes. This bitch stood before him talking about his dead father. This bitch had the nerve to disrespect his family like that. Dom closed and opened his eyes and prayed to God that he didn't do something that he regreted. Letty looked at Dom and knew that she had struck a nerve. She can't believe what just came out of her mouth. The whole team stood there with their mouths open wide. They can't believe what Letty just said, especially Mia. Letty backed up as Dom raised his fist to strike her. Leon, Brian, and Jesse immediately ran over to him and said, "She ain't worth it." By this time, Letty had backed into a wall. Dom stood over her, scaring the living shit out of her. She knew Dom was a big man, but she never knew that he was this scary looking. He had the same angry look in his eyes after he beat up that janitor. Dom looked at her with a cold glare and said,"Bitch, don't you ever talk about my father like that ever in your goddamn life again." Then he punched the space right next to her causing her to scream and start crying. Dom started heading up the stairs like he originally planned to do, but he stopped, turned around, and said with disgust, "To answer your question, I didn't fuck her, but I plan to. And her pussy is way better than yours, even smells better too."  
  
Dom finally reached his room, took off all his clothes, and stepped into the hot shower he prepared for himself. He stood there, letting the almost scalding water wash away this fucking madness that surrounded him. He couldn't believe what was going on. He was in a love triangle. A love triangle!?!?! Wait, what was he saying, there is no fucking triangle because there is no Letty. Only Danielle. Yep, he said it. Him and Letty are over. Caput, nada, zero! He's moving on with his life and Dani. He loved and will still love Letty with all of his heart, but what she said, she crossed the line. NO ONE was allowed to talk about Mr. Toretto, not even Mia. But Letty disrespected his family. How could he love a girl who disrespected his family? He just didn't know. Dom finally realized that the water was turning cold and started to wash his body.  
  
~At the Johnson House~  
  
Vince and Dana were up in her room, just laying in the bed and talking. They have been talking for the last hour or so. He told her everything: about his crush on Mia, about Dom going to Lompoc, about the heists, and about the scar on his arm. She told him everything too: about her father leaving her and Dani, her mother remarring, Mischa and Ryan, being bi- racial, and Dani's liking of girls.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should go to dinner. What restaurant should we go to, sweetie?" she replied sweetly  
  
"Cha Cha Cha, it's a nice Cuban restaurant," Vince said.  
  
"Oh cool. I've never been to a Cuban restaurant before," she said smiling.  
  
Vince rolled over on top of Dana and started to kiss and suck on her neck. Dana moaned slighlty and rubbed Vince's bushy black head full of hair. His kisses led up to her lips, when he slid his tongue into hers, tasting her sweet mouth. They made out for 10 minutes, Vince touching and feeling her body, especially her breasts and ass. The time they set was 7:00. In the meantime, they would just hang out together at the house and get to know each other better, because they both had a feeling that this relationship was going to get better.  
  
~At the Toretto House~  
  
Mia was upstairs talking to Brian on the phone telling him all the shit that just unfolded since he was at Harry's. Mia was still in shock over what Letty said about her father.  
  
"So the 'dream couple' are over?" Brian asked, suprised. He never thought he see or hear the day when Letty and Dom broke up. He still can't believe it.  
  
"Yep, I guess. I think ended it when Letty said what she said, even though Dom didn't say it was over," Mia replied.  
  
"So, is Danielle the new girl in Dom's life?" he asked excitedly, wanting to know the juicy details.  
  
"I guess so. Wait, I KNOW so. Dom told me that way before the fight between him and Letty and her and Dani. He had feelings for her since the first time he saw Dani," she said.  
  
"Oh, I need to visit more," he said, laughing. "All the good shit goes down when I'm not there.  
  
Mia laughed at Brian's comment. She felt a little better, but only a little better.  
  
Vince was driving back to the house since it was 5:30 and he said that he was going to pick Dana up at 7:00 He better get a move on. When he arrived at the house, it was completely silent. Everything just seemed out of place. He knew there had been a fight between Letty and Dom, but they have fights all the time. What was so different about this one? Anyways, he headed up to his room and started getting ready for his date with his special lady.  
  
He showered throughly, shaving off any pubic, chest, and other body hair. After he finished showering, he shaved his beard off into a nice trimmed goatee, put on some of Dom's cologne, put some hair gel on and created a short spiky do'. Now what to wear? Vince finally decided on a black tuxedo with a black button-down shirt, a black silk tie, and Stacy Adams black shoes. When he walked into the kitchen, Leon, Mia, and Jesse dropped what they were doing.  
  
"Damn, dawg, who is the lucky lady who deserves this treat?" Leon asked smiling.  
  
"Dana. Me and her are going to Cha Cha Cha, then we're going to the beach to walk and talk," he said dreamily.  
  
"Oh, I have a feeling that our Coyotes R' Us is turning into a cute cuddly puppy," Jesse running before Vince could catch him.  
  
Mia stood looking at Vince, how well dressed he was, how well groomed he was, he'd never did that for her even if she asked him because he knew that he never have a chance with her. Mia felt kind of jealous because this new girl took her man from her. Even though she never had and never will have feelings for Vince, he just suddenly jumps up and start acting all sweet and innocent when Dana comes along. Mia was used to having Vnce as her little-play thing, now he hardly pays attention to her except to ask something about Dana. Wait, why was she feeling like this? She hates Vince, he is annoying and just..... evil! Mia would just have to accept that Vince has a new girl in his lifeand he's not her play-thing anymore.  
  
~At the Johnson House~  
  
Dana was rushing trying to figure out what to wear for her date with Vince. She decided on a black silky dress with spagetti straps and a plunging neckline to show off her ample cleavage. She chose some black high-heel sexy sandals with the straps lacing up to her ankle. She hopped in the shower, washed her hair with Herbal Essence so her hair will smell fresh, shaved her legs, bikini, underarms, and pubic hair. After she got out of the shower, Dani gave her a manicure and pedicure, curled her long, hair, and help her put on her clothes.  
  
Dana looked at herself in the mirror and nodded her approval. "And to add the final touch, some Bath & Body Plumeria Body Spray." She sprayed some all over herself and sniffed the air. It was 6:55 p.m. now. 'Only five minutes until my dream date begins,' she thought, happily.  
  
Vince was driving up Langley St. in his royal blue Nissan Altima and pulled in Dana's driveway and got out. He checked himself one last time as he stood in fromt of the door. He knocked twice and seconds later, Twiggy answered the door in his smiley face boxers. "Hey Vince, come in," he said stepping aside and letting Vince in. "Dana, get your big sexy ass down here, Vince is here!" he yelled up the stairs. Twiggy looked at Vince and said, "Take care of my girl, ok? Break her heart, I'll break your fucking neck." Vince looked at him and said, "Don't worry, she's in good hands." Vince looked up and saw Dana walking down the stairs. He smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him. Since she was shorter than he was, she was only 5'6, she only came to his shoulder. Vince kissed her back and they walked out of the house hand in hand.  
  
Vonce and Dana arrived at Cha Cha Cha at exactly 7:30. In the car, they talked about everything from music to how much of a slut Britnet Spears is. The line to get in was about 1 hr. and 30 mins, but luckily Vince knew the bouncer and he let them right in. They were seated at their booth and began to look at the menus.  
  
"So what do you want, baby, you can order anything on there," he said.  
  
"Ok," she said.  
  
Their waiter came, delivered two glasses of water, and took their orders.  
  
"I'll have the nacho bellgrande, two tostadas, two burritos, three beef tacos, and six beef enchilladas," Dana said, handing her menu to the cute Cuban waiter.  
  
Vince looked at her like he just seen a ghost. He didn't know she'd order so much food. "I'll have the same," he said.  
  
"Damn, girl, are you sure you gonna eat all that food," he asked.  
  
"You damn right, I am. Where I come from, the women in my family will eat you out of a house and home, especially Dani. That girl can eat more than you, me, Dom, Mia, and everyone on the team put together. She's always eating, but she never gains a ounce of fat," Dana said.  
  
Their food came about 15 minutes later and they began to eat. Dana liked the restaurant, the food was good as hell. She was surrounded by young Cuban waiters who served her hand and foot. More than two of the waiters complimented Vince for having a fine woman like Dana. "La Morena," they called her.  
  
One of the guys started talking Spanish to Dana, then apologized when he realized she couldn't speak it and explained to Vince that she looked Cuban because of her skin, dark eyes, and hair. Unlike the jealous rage Dana expected to see in Vince, she was surprised when he smiled and said "thank you" to the waiter. After they finished eating, they talked and had a few drinks. This date turned out to be a wonderful evening like in a fairy tale.  
  
~Back at the Toretto House~  
  
Letty was in the bathroom, crying against the wall. How could in the fucking hell could this happen? Why is this happening? How could she tell Dom? He'd probably wouldn't listen to her after what she said. That bitch finally got her man. She won. Wait, this 'little' problem was a solution to her problem with Dom. He couldn't get out of this situation even if it killed him. This problem is going to bond them for life. But back to reality, how could she tell Dom she was pregnant? She missed her period three months already, but she overlooked them because her period was irregular anyway. But when she couldn't get in her favorite pair of pants, she slipped out of the house to the local convience store and got one of those pregnancy test. It came out positive. This baby would probably change Dom's ways. No more skanks, no more fighting, everything will be perfect just like its supposed to be. She couldn't believe it, she was pregnant with Dominic Toretto's baby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Did you like the talk Dom and Dani had? Did you like the little dancing scene with Dani and the guys? I promise Vince and Dana stuff in the next chapter!  
  
VinsWoman2006 


	9. Dom finds out and a talk

TITLE: Things We Do for Love (TFATF Fiction)  
  
Author: Moisesgirl2006 aka notownfan@prodigy.net mailto:notownfan@prodigy.net  
  
RATING: R - for language  
  
SUMMARY: Dom finds out and a talk  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of Dom, Vince, Leon, Jesse,  
  
Brian, Mia, and Letty belong to Universal films. No profit  
  
is being made from this story and any copyright  
  
infringement is completely unintended. Other characters  
  
created for this story are mine and should not be  
  
used in other materials or at other websites without my  
  
permission.  
  
ARCHIVE: If you like, just let me know by contacting me  
  
Notownfan@prodigy.net mailto:Notownfan@prodigy.net  
  
FEEDBACK: Please let me know what you think. Feedback is  
  
incredibly important to me and keeps me inspired! I always  
  
appreciate feedback! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just so you know, the character Moises Chavez is a real person and is not to be put in any other story without his permission. If you have trouble pronoucing his name, it's mo-Oasis or just Moses. That's what I call him!  
  
Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I had a mild case of writer's block and that kept me stranded for almost a week and I have been writing a new story based on the Harry Potter book series. I just posted it yesterday. It's called Forbidden Love. If you're a HP fan, please read and review ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~At the Toretto House~  
  
Letty walked to Dom's room and slowly entered. She saw Dom lying there in his black boxers and wife-beater, asleep. She stood there for a second, just staring at him, he looked so peaceful.  
  
"Dom," she whispered  
  
"Dom, we need to talk," she whispered loudly when he didn't answer.  
  
"What the fuck do you want, Letty?!" he asked, sighing.  
  
"Um... I need to talk to you. It's very important," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. It seems like you have a lot of things to say that are very important these days," he said sitting up to facing her.  
  
"What do you have to tell me that so important ?" he asked.  
  
"Um... I'm pregnant," she said looking down at the floor.  
  
"What?!?" he said.  
  
"Letty, is your idea of a sick joke to get me back with you because it's not working," he said, disgusted.  
  
"Dom, I'm not fucking kidding! Here, do you want to see the test?!? she yelled.  
  
She threw the pregnancy test at his head and he picked it up. Sure enough, it was positive. Dom looked at her and sighed.  
  
"You believe me now, you feel stupid don't you, you son of a bitch!" she yelled.  
  
Dom looked at her once more, got up, and started getting dressed.  
  
"Where the fuck are you going, huh, are you going to that bitch's house. Just remember, I'm having this baby, not her, so you're stuck with me and this fucking baby until death do us part!! I'm not having an abortion so get over it!" she yelled as she watched him leave out of the room.  
  
Dom ignored Letty as she continued to rant and rave about her and him are supposed to be togther and he can't run away from this baby. In realtiy, he's not running away, he just needs to get away to think about the sticky sitiuation he's in.'Wish she'd shut the fuck up,' he thought. He walked out of the house and got in his car. As he was backing out of the driveway, he knew only place where he could let out his feelings and the one person who would listen without interrupting: Harry. Just kidding: Dani! His number one girl, his trophy, wait take that back, Dani's more than a trophy. That bitch Letty was a trophy, she was a possession. Dani was actually a person to him. He couldn't wait to see her.  
  
When Dom arrived at the house, no one was there. 'Damn, she goes to school with Mia!' he thought. He forgot that Twiggy and the rest of them got to UCLA with Mia, they all have the same classes. "I guess I'll have to wait here then," he said aloud to himself. It was 1:30 now, so he only have to wait for another hour.  
  
~At the UCLA Campus ~  
  
Danielle was trying to stay awake while Mr. Carter continued his speech. 'Wish he'd shut the fuck up,' she thought. She looked over at Mia and shook her head when she saw Mia writing down everything Mr. Carter was saying. She looked over at Twiggy and Ryan who were playing games on their cell- phones. Dani put her head down and started zoning out. She couldn't wait until 2:00.  
  
~At the DT Garage~  
  
Leon was working on a 2002 Chrysler Cirrus when Letty came storming in. He watched her as she threw all her tools in the toolchest, kicked it, and then grabbed a Corona from the fridge in the employee lounge. She drunk it down in one gulp. Then she grabbed another one, then another one, next thing he knew she emptied the whole fridge. He watched as she quickly ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. He walked over to her and rubbed her back as she continued to throw up.  
  
"Letty, baby, are you okay?" he asked concern in his voice.  
  
"Fuck off, Leon! I'm okay, Jesus Christ! It was just something I ate," she said, rudely.  
  
"Fine then, I'll act like I wasn't concerned for your health! You know, you can be such a bitch at times!," he yelled, walking back to the Chrysler.  
  
"Fuck you, Leon!" she said as she continued to throw up. Letty knew what she just did was not good for the baby, but right now she didn't care.  
  
~In the Car~  
  
Dana looked out the window at the scenery that was passing by as they drove down Hollywood Boulevard in Dani's black 2003 GMC Denali. Soon she was distracted when she saw Dani giving the finger to some old white lady. Dana laughed as she shook her head. Dani was always giving the finger to someone, it doesn't matter who it is, whether its a cop, priest, or teenager. She even gets mad when someone blows at her! They soon pulled into Taco Bell.  
  
"Anybody want something to eat?" Dani asked.  
  
"I'll have a Mexican Pizza," Mia said, looking at the drive-thru menu.  
  
"Two tacos and a Mexican Pizza for me," Ryan and Twiggy said in unison.  
  
"You know what I want," Dana said.  
  
Dani rolled down the window and begin to order.  
  
"I would like 4 Nachos BellGrande, 12 taco surpremes, 5 Mexican Pizzas, and 2 burritos," she said, calmly.  
  
"Um...okay. Your total is $20.97. Please drive around," the employee said.  
  
They pulled around and met the brown eyes of a cute 17 year old Hispanic boy. He had black, spiky hair and a million dollar smile.  
  
"$20.97 please," he said.  
  
Dani handed him the money and smiled. He smiled back and winked at her. Dani giggled girly-like and looked over at Dana. Dana laughed and said," He's a cutie."  
  
Soon the cute boy handed their food to them and Dani drove off. But then backed up, which angered the people behind them. "Wait a goddamn second, Jesus, I'm trying to get his name and number!" she yelled as she stuck her head out the window.  
  
"What's your name, cutie?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Chavez. Moises Chavez," he said.  
  
"You got a girlfriend, Moises?" Dana asked.  
  
"Nope, but I'm hoping for one soon, real soon," he said licking his full lips.  
  
"Well, would you be interested in my little sister because she's visiting this week on Friday and not leaving until 2 weeks later. By this time, the people behind were getting very impatient and started blowing their horn.  
  
"Don't make me get out of this fucking car! Hold your fucking damn horses! Anyways, give me your number and I'll call you," Dani said.  
  
"It's 555-9874. So I guess I'll talk to you later," Moises said sweetly.  
  
"I guess so," she said.  
  
As she was driving off, she saw the teenagers in the car behind them give her the finger. That really set her off. "Oh hell naw, they gon' sit up there and give me the finger. They must be out their goddman mind," she mumbled. She rolled down her window and yelled, "Fuck you!" and drove off.  
  
~At the DT Garage~  
  
Jesse was hacking into some Pentagon government files, while Vince was working on the Chrysler with Leon when Dom's red Dodge Viper came zipping in the driveway. He got out and stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. They looked at him except Letty. They heard her mumbling bad things about Dom. Oh no, here they go again, they thought. Soon they heard a loud sound system that could be heard a 2 miles away pull up to the garage. Out of the car came the familiar faces of Twiggy, Ryan, Dana and Dani, and Mia. They all said their hellos and went off to their respective places.  
  
"Where's Dom?" Dani asked, giving him a sweet and long kiss on the lips.  
  
"You stupid bitch. You always want to know where my man is, don't you? He's not yours, understand? Not yours!" Letty said running up to Dani, punching her in the face.  
  
Dani stumbled back slightly, but regained her balance. She grabbed her face and rubbed it. Then she punched Letty in her stomach. Letty immediately grabbed her stomach, fell down to her knees, and collasped on the floor. As she was lying there, she mumbled, "Do you feel good about yourself, you stupid bitch, you just hit a pregnant woman in her stomach! I could lose Dom's baby! That's right, I'm pregnant with Dom's baby!"  
  
Dani looked at her with wide eyes and sighed deeply. She ran into Dom's office where he was waiting for her and hugged her. She started crying into his shoulder. He put his large hand on the back of her head and massaged his hand through her long, beautiful, soft black hair.  
  
"Shh. It's okay. We can still be together. The baby is not going to keep us apart. I promise," he said, trying to console her.  
  
"But that doesn't matter. Even though I can't stand that bitch, I could be the cause of her losing the baby. I don't know how I would feel if that happened. And what if you get mad at me if she does lose it?" Dani said tearfully.  
  
"Baby, I'm not going to blame you. She told me today that she was pregnant, but I been watching her for the past three months and she's been doing bad things to her body. She's been drinking Coronas like they're going out of style and smoking weed. She might lose the baby because of her actions, not you punching her in the stomach. If she doesn't lose the baby and carries it to full term, I'm going to be a father to the baby, but I'm not going to be with Letty. I'm going to be with you." Dom said.  
  
Dani looked up at Dom and stared into his brown, almost black eyes for a long time. She couldn't believe this man was giving up raising his child as a family and working out the fucked up problems with his baby's mother to be with her. Wow, this man is truly unbelievable. Dani and Dom continued talking in his office until the garage. They really got to know each other during that time period. Tomorrow after Dani got out of school, they were going to discuss their future together. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Did you like the talk Dom and Dani had? Did you like the Taco Bell scene? Also, if you're on FanFiction.net, I changed my s/n to Moisesgirl2006 so don't think no one is stealing my stuff, lol! I promise Vince and Dana stuff in the next chapter!  
  
Moisesgirl2006 


End file.
